


Crowded Places

by Sickassacosta10



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarkesbirthday, Domestic Fluff, F/F, NervousLexa, Short One Shot, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickassacosta10/pseuds/Sickassacosta10
Summary: wrote this in the middle of freaking out. I believe social anxiety is a real issue that a lot of others like to describe that "its all in our heads" its not real" " you overreact". Something I don't like telling others.It's Clarke's birthday, so they go to this restaurant she wants to try out. Lexa was excited until she gets there and its super crowded...





	Crowded Places

She can't stop shaking, she shouldn't be here.  _Is it hot in here or is it just me? I feel like everyone is staring at me._ (Really they don't even acknowledge her) She feels so fortunate that she can't read minds. Clarke's hand tightens hers, she could feel how tense she is.

Clarke throws a soft smile at her, knowing that Lexa doesn't like to press the issue because it'll make it worse. If she had known it was going to be like this, she wouldn't even had come in the first place. "Hey, we can leave", Clarke reassures her for the second time. 

_I can do this, it's ok no one is even looking at me. It's in my head, stop it._

Lexa swallows the knot in her throat feeling the tears come up "No, it's fine." 

They were at a really fancy restaurant with people dressed so formal and it was so packed. She isn't used to this, she's used to casual and honestly if the place was mostly empty she wouldn't be freaking out right now but Clarke wants to try the place with her and friends, especially for her birthday she didn't wanna ruin it for her, well the group but mostly for Clarke. She feels so out of place. The waiting area is basically a big room with a fire place and two couches facing each other with a big but small wood table in between. 

They were still in the waiting area, it's been at least 20 minutes but it feels like hours. She tries to concentrate on the conversation going on between Clarke and Raven. They were talking about...Disneyland?

"Hey Lexa, which one is your favorite ride from Disneyland?" Raven asks her including her in the conversation. 

"Uh...the one in Anaheim?" Honestly her mind is racing she wants to say she's been to that one and the one in Orlando but that's not what she asked.

"Yeah"

"Honestly it's been a while since I went there I only remember two of them" The Indiana Jones one and Tarzan which wasn't even a ride. She feels her voice shake just trying to say that sentence alone.  _How long is this going to take?_ They start talking about other things which makes Lexa feel better. The waiting room is mostly empty now so she doesn't feel all eyes on her that much anymore. 

"Table for Griffin"

Finally.

They are escorted to one of the dining halls and holy shit it's a loooot of people and she feels even more eyes on her. Somehow she lets go of Clarke's hand, losing her. She puts her hand on her face as if shielding herself from the sun but in this case.. eyes. She's walking behind someone almost like hiding behind them she doesn't know who until she accidentally steps on the back of their shoe, trying to get to the table fast, making a weird sound as she does.

"What was that?" Bellamy looks at her.

"Sorry I stepped on you" shyly replying.

He laughs "It's okay, just sounded weird." Lexa lets out a fake chuckle, keeping her head down. Suddenly Bellamy holds her hand "You're doing good Lex." he knows how much she hates crowded places and usually crowded places are loud and she hates loud noises, it physically hurts her head. They've been friends since freshmen year of college, he's actually the one who introduced her to Clarke when he suggested they go out for drinks. He puts his arm around her until they get to the table.

As they sit, her place next to Clarke, she notices that there aren't any menus. She turns to Clarke confused. The place is more of a buffet, you have to get up and walk around to get your choice of food. 

Clarke whispers in her ear thanking her for coming with her and telling her that once they are home she'll repay her. But Clarke doesn't have too, Lexa would do just about anything for her because she loves her more than anyone. Clarke smiles at her again ans that's all it takes for her to feel calm as if she wasn't freaking out a second ago. "I love you" and she gives Clarke a passionate and long kiss to her lips forgetting the rest of the world. She pulls back, Clarke dazed by the kiss. 

"LETS GRUUUUUB" Raven exclaims.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the grammar errors, I failed all four years of english in high school xD thank you for taking time to read this and please feel free to comment your thoughts and feelings unless you are gonna be a dick about it you can comment but ill probably talk shit back. Thank you again.


End file.
